Buddy (Baby Driver)
Jason Van Horn, also called "Buddy", is the main antagonist of Edgar Wright's 2017 action/crime film Baby Driver. He is one of the members of the Doc Crew and the boyfriend of Darling, is a professional criminal who focuses on stealing banks to enjoy the money with Darling on vacation in addition to being the most experienced member of Doc's crew. He was portrayed by Jon Hamm, who also played Herb Overkill in Minions. Biography Robbery to the Bank At first Buddy is with Darling and Griff ready to make a robbery while baby awaits them, after this they manage to escape with the abilities of baby while both kisses with his girlfriend Darling and Griff makes jokes about it, once it is managed to distribute the money tell the group what it wants to do with the money not reappear during a period Preparation to the United States Postal Center Doc says to Baby to do a job which is to steal the United States Postal Center and for which this Buddy, Darling and Bats these are going to plan the operation in Doc's hiding place and once they leave, Bats decides stop Baby to go for candy, during that Darling comments on the idea that Buddy killed Bats to prove how lethal he was, once Bats returns are directed towards the purchase of weapons for theft, once there it is revealed that the buyers are undercover cops and thus initiates a shootout between the group and the police, during this Darling receives a shot by which Buddy gets angry even so they manage to survive all and during the return they decide to get to the restaurant where he was Debora although Baby denied this even so raises suspicions about the group. Confrontation with Baby Once in the hiding place, Baby is asked if he really wants to do the job because the police had been alerted that he did not know how to respond and he neglected the tape recorder he used, having promised to flee with Debora, he tries to sneak out of hiding but is stopped by Buddy who questions where he is headed and then is aborted by Bats who shows him on the tape recorder and then hit him, Buddy and Bats go to his residence where they take the recordings of Baby to interrogate him which makes him mad. Once he decides to do the job, he waits for Buddy and Darling to make the distraction so Bats can enter behind to help them steal the plant, once a woman comes back alert to a guard about the suspicious presence of Baby but arrives Bats and kills the guard while Buddy and Darling get in the car, Angry Bats tells Baby to move to escape and punches him in the face which makes Baby angry who accelerates the car and impales him with a metal construction , surprised Buddy and Darling question Baby while this one escapes Buddy and Darling tried to escape from the police, during their escape Baby finds them and they try to get into his vehicle but in the act are cornered by the police and Darling shoots them but they rustle it killing it, Buddy to see to its beloved dead it rages eliminating to the policemen and trying to kill Baby. Final Showdown and Death Buddy finally escapes the police and while Baby tries to meet with Debora to escape the city when he arrives at the restaurant he realizes that Buddy was there waiting for him to kill him, this one tells him that he killed who he loved and that he owed do the same, at that moment some officers arrive and Buddy hides his gun while calling Baby and tells him to kill him while listening to one of the songs this takes off his headphones telling him that it is over but he is distracted by the waitress and Baby takes his weapon shooting him on the shoulder to escape, in that Buddy survives murdering an officer so he can escape. When Baby arrives at the guard of Doc this one asks to him its help to escape with Debora to which it accedes, Once in the elevator these they are with undercover officers and Doc tries to kill them while it tells Baby that runs, in that it is wounded for two bullet impacts and tells him that if he hears what he said in that appears a police vehicle, Doc says that he will take care of but Baby realizes that it is not the police but it is about Buddy who made sure to kill him and Debora, Doc shoots him but this accelerates by trampling and killing him, Once there Baby makes him crash so he can escape but later he finds them, Debora as a distraction is used so that Baby can hit him with a van and this one is stunned, an officer sees him but he shoots him and tries to find Baby, who appears in a van with Debora and pushes Buddy's patrol into the void, this shoots them but runs out of ammunition and the patrol falls into the void Baby is sure to have killed him but this achievement jumps before, pointed to Baby tells him that now will see who died and who shoots him in the ears stunned, Debora tries to beat him to save Baby and causes Buddy to release his gun, Baby manages to take it and shoots Buddy in the foot causing him to lose his balance and fall on the fire killing him Gallery BuddyAndTheCrew.jpg BuddyAndTheCrew2.jpg BuddyBD.png Buddy1.PNG Buddy3.jpg Buddy4.jpg Buddy5.png Trivia *Even though Doc was the leader of the crew, Buddy ultimately became the true main antagonist of the film because he turned out to be more dangerous than Doc and had bigger plans than anyone else. **On another note, Doc chose to side with Baby against Buddy in the end making him more of an anti-hero than a villain. Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Protective Category:Gangsters Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers